


Collateral Damage

by SpeckledCoffeeCups



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Body Shots, Broken windows, Christmas Parties, Cutesy drunk antics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: Ben didn't want to go. But he did for NateAnd honestly. He doesn't regret it.





	Collateral Damage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Comp_Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comp_Lady/gifts).



Benjamin knew it was a bad idea from the moment he put on the skimpy costume.  He told himself it was going to be stupid when he fastened the suspenders on his boyfriend’s red pants. He knew it was going to be even more of a disaster when Selah and Anna showed up in equally festive costumes. 

But he went anyways. 

And he can’t keep his eyes off of Nate as he dances around the room, his tight ass shimmying in the overly comedic Santa’s Elf costume they made last night. 

_ “Don’t tell me Santa wouldn’t’ve boned one of his sexier elves if he had the chance,” _ Nate had said to him as he was modeling earlier. 

_ “Nathan!”  _ He had groaned ready to tell him just why suggesting Santa is not only queer, but shags his elves is wrong.  Nate stopped all protests with a kiss and smile. 

_ “Loosen up babe,”  _ He had drug him to bed, and from there they ended up here, Benjamin watching his boyfriend shake it his ass as people cheer him on and throw money on stage.

“You should be a stripper!” Someone shouts, making him laugh, but flush red.  He slips from the table and Ben slips his arm around Nate’s waist. 

“You’re an idiot,” He says but Nate laughs and holds up a few bills. 

“Maybe! But I made us 20 bucks.  Drinks on me tomorrow,” He says with a peck to his cheek. Ben sighs but lets him go.  

“Oh come on mate!” Caleb says coming up behind him and thwapping him on the back. Ben stumbles, and grabs onto Caleb’s arm, throwing a glare back at him. “Loosen up! Have some fun!” He tosses back a shot and grins. 

“This isn’t fun for me,” He says as Nate strolls back, too cheery for his own good.

“Have some fun mate.  He’s loving this,” Caleb says and strides away raising his glass towards Nate in acknowledgement. Arriving at Ben’s side, Nate hands over the glass of Rum and Coke. 

“What did Caleb want? A night on the town with his old bro.” Nate teases, pressing the glass into his hand and a kiss to his cheek.

“Yeah,” Ben lies and curls his hands around Nate’s waist, hoping and praying he’s making a big enough statement.  He’s seen the looks, from males and females alike, and he needs them to know Nate is his. Not for sale.  Stop staring. 

“Come on, drink babe! If you behave I’ll let you do body shots off my stomach,” He singsongs. Ben blushes red. 

“Nate!” he glances around anxiously but Nate just laughs and kisses Ben’s cheek. 

“You know you want to.” He teases and giggles, hiccupping.  Ben flushes but doesn’t argue, and Nate smirks. “See,” He says almost triumphantly. He shoves a glass of something tall and amber in to Ben’s hand.  

“Nate, I’m DD,” He protests and Nate smirks and points to Abe and Robbie in the corner.

“They are. Told Abe I’d buy him two bottles of Vodka if he agreed to baby sit for the night.” He says squeezing Ben’s hip. Nate sways on his feet and leans closer to Ben, not drunk, just tipsy and his general cuddliness coming out thanks to lowered inhibitions. Ben wraps an arm around his shoulders and holds him up, but Nate has other ideas.  He peppers kisses to his jaw and smirks as Ben becomes flustered. 

“Nate,” 

“Just have some fun,” He mumbles and Ben sighs. 

“Fine.” he takes the glass that’s pushed into his hand and sniffs it before sipping. It’s strong. He drinks.  

Nate smiles against his neck, his fringe falling out of it’s perfectly combed quiff and into his eyes. “Come dance,” He says grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards the throngs of people, his hand on Ben’s hip and in his hair, ruffling his strands. 

“Nate,” He whines leaning his head into his hand. 

“Let loose babe,’” he says and pushes the glass closer to his mouth. Abe laughs in the back as the alcohol sloshes in his cup and onto his chest. Nate laughs and pressing himself closer to Ben and rolling his hips. “You’re so tight laced!” He teases as Ben flushes, his own body stuttering on the rhythm of the music. 

“I’m trying!”  He bites but ducks his head into Nate’s neck.  

“You’re cute. I guess I can let it slide,” He says and Ben lifts his head slowly. 

“Wow thanks. Just a little cute?” he asks and Nate laughs pressing his cheek to his.

“Hella cute.And fit. Your ass is nice too.” He flirts making Ben blush.  Nate pushes the glass back towards him and kisses his jaw. “Trust me. I won’t let anything bad happen to you,” He murmurs. Someone shouts out in the crowd. 

“Come on! I heard body shots!” Ben lifts his head and sees Caleb grinning, the source of the comment. 

“You’re the worst!” Ben calls out and Caleb laughs deep in his throat. 

“You love me baby boy!” He shouts out.  The rest of the crowd laughs then cheers, some more kind and encouraging some rude and sexual.  But Ben goes with it, taking the shot and lime that’s pushed into his hand. Nate wiggles his eyebrows at him and leans to take the lime from Ben’ fingers, kissing the tips as he settles down onto the couch, purposefully posing to show off his stomach, flat and firm but lacking abs. Ben lets his eyes rake over him for a moment before the salt is pressed into his hands as well. He doesn’t look to see who from, but takes it.  Nate wriggles his hips just getting comfortable.  The only people paying any real attention to them are Abe, Robbie, and Caleb. Selah and Anna are off somewhere, probably making out. They haven’t been seen since entering the party some 30 minutes ago. 

“What? Are you scared baby boy?” Nate asks pulling the lime from his mouth and Ben rolls his eyes. 

“Never,” He ducks down and licks across Nate’s abdomen, making the younger blonde shiver and tense. 

“Shit!” he cusses and Abe smirks handing over the salt.  He drops it onto Nate’s stomach and shivers when his hand curls into his hair. 

“Needy,”

“Tease.” Nate shoots back before tugging Ben back towards his stomach and replacing the lime. Ben shifts and runs his thumb over the stripe he licked across Nate’s hip and presses on the salt grains. 

“Yeah,” he says nonchalantly before ducking down and licking the salt off his hip. He sucks on the skin just light enough that Nate shivers and grips his hair closer to the root. Pulling off the spot is just slightly redder than before. 

He takes the shot from the side table and tosses it back. The alcohol burns in his throat and veins. He leans towards Nate and kisses him on the mouth, sucking on the lime. Pulling back Nate is thriving off the attention and tugs Ben down for another kiss.  

“Come on. Let’s adventure,” he mumbles before pushing him back and off.  “Come on!” He says when Ben doesn’t move.  He’s grabbed by Nate and drag off towards the door. 

“I’ll see you at home!” he calls towards Abe, but is still drug out, barely having time to grab his jacket. “Where are we going!” he asks and Nate shrugs. 

“No clue! But let’s go make some memories?” He says and laughs loudly as the go down the street. 

They’re only a block from campus. The wind’s cold against their cheeks. They turn red in only a few moments. Ben tucks his chin into the collar of his coat. 

“You cold?” Nate asks stopping them. 

“Fine. Why?” He asks and Nate smirks before dropping down to readjust his shoe. “Nate- hey!”  Snow is dropped on his head and Nate runs the other way laughing. 

“Sorry babe!” he calls, still laughing. Ben chases after him, forming his own snowball before chucking it at Nate… and misses. It collides with a window on the lower floor and the window cracks.  Ben freezes cheeks red. 

“Shit.”

“Babe.” 

“I know.” He groans and lowers his head into his hands. “I’m dead!” He shouts and Nate laughs coming to his side lifting his chin. 

“Yeah. But you’re still cute.  Kiss me?” He asks and Ben sighs pressing his cheek to Nate’s neck. 

“You’re insufferable.” He mumbles. But he lifts his face and kisses his cheek. 

“Kiss me for real!” Nate says and pokes his cheek. 

“Fine. But I’m blaming you for the window.” He says and kisses Nate on the mouth. 

“Deal.” He smiles and kisses him back. 

Ben doesn’t regret going out tonight. 


End file.
